Love, Lust, Jealousy and Desire
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: She's the girl every one Envies. Hes the guy every one wants to be with. Massie and her BFF's move to forks after several tragities. Will this new found love last in this sea of love lust and desire? full summary in side.


Summary:

Kendra and William Block decided to move across the country to a town named forks after Kristen, Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Derrick, Dempsey, Cam and Josh are all expelled from Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School (Try saying that ten times fast.) For breaking in to the school after school hours. The pretty commitie and the Briarwood Boys all come with however were uninformed that forks washinton doesnt have a mall, starbucks or prestigious private school.

Pairings include Dempsey Solem/ Kristen Gregory-Block, Cam Fisher/ Claire Lyons, Alicia Riveria/Derrick Herrington, Josh Holtz/Dylan Marvil, Massie Block/Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen/ Carlisle Cullen

Massie Block: Junior in high school and ready to take over her new kingdom. Single and loving it this firey brunette takes life in stride getting good grades and is the only one with a level head on her shoulders. What happens when a certain golded eyed hottie falls hopelessly in love with her? Will his family love or hate this high class fashionista?

Alicia Riveria: Junior in high school and has finally stopped trying to take over alpha status. At BOCD HS status was all that mattered but no one will know her life long dream and maybe she can give it up in matters of finding a much more suitable and obtainable goal? However what happens when one of her BFFs for life try to take over her given spot? Will an alpha boyfriend be able to stop her fall and be her knight in shining armor?

Kristen Gregory-Block: Junior in High school and new to the high class world the others have grown up in (The exception being claire.) When the Block's adopt her after her parents tragic death in a car crash. Madly in love with Dempsey and has finally gained enough attitude to want one and only one thing to take life by the reighns and take control. Her goal, The Pretty Commitie will conqure Forks.

Dylan Marvil: Junior in high school and is Madly in love with her boytoy Josh Holtz. This firey redhead has finally given up her obsession of dieting and gained a new hobby... will Alicia embrace her Besties new obsession or find her a threat to every thing she cherishes. She now has two goals one become one of the most loved girls in washington and stay on Massie's good side. Can she do it or will a jealous Beta kick her to the curb?

Claire Lyons- Junior in High School and moved in with the Block's when her parents disowned her for having an abortion. She is madly in love with Cam fisher and plans on marring him strait out of high school. Will BOCD HS's cutest couple three years running stay strong or faulter when she see's a certain Emmett Cullen?

Derrick Herrington: Junior in Highschool and is Dating Hot spanish Beta Alicia Riveria. However this Male alpha isnt in love with her. He is pinning over the girl who slipped threw his fingers when he called her immature all those years ago.

Will this he have the power to steal her heart back first or will he lose her for ever to a certain Edward Cullen she shares a lab station with in Advanced Placement Biology. Has Derrington finally met his match and will he be able to stand the heat coming off these two love birds?

Josh Holtz: Junior in highschool and is in love with Dylan. Still a proud supporter of Ralph lauren and is always sporting something from their line. Living in Alicia's house along with Dempsey and Cam. Only guy missing from their clique if you will is derrick. After all that went down with Cam and Claire all boys are sepperated from their female counterparts. Alicia's Parents are still in West Chester NY but who said the Block's cant supervise two homes?

Cam Fisher: Junior in highschool and in love with claire his perfect blonde haired girlfriend. However hated by her parents after knocking her up. Will their love surfice when she starts paying attention to Cullen or will their hearts skip a beat and continue strong?

Dempsey Solem: Junior in Highschool and Adoped by the Block's and in love with his soccer superstar Kristen. His parents died in the same crash as hers only bringing them closer together going threw the grief. What happens when the girl he turned down back in eighth grade catches his eye after nearly four years.

Edward Cullen: Junior in highschool Again and as always he is mateless until a new family or shall I say calabration of familys move to forks Washington. He falls in love with the brown haired alpha female. But what happens when two of her two best guy friends start falling for her at the same time? Will their relationship fall or strive in this sea of love, lust, and desire.


End file.
